


Buried Cue

by lynndyre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snippet of Mycroftian headcanon.  Mycroft hears a piece of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Cue

The music that catches him isn't Night on Bald Mountain, nothing so thematic, not even the Owl-sorcerer's song from Swan Lake, though that was the record that had been lying out- that was the cover he remembered seeing. The music that catches him is the record that was actually _playing_ , Sleeping Beauty, the part that sounded like hoofbeats, running and running. It matched how fast his heart had been going.

How fast it is beating again now.

His fingers are tight on the handle of his umbrella, and the armrest of his seat. Mycroft Holmes stares down at the stage, where the ballet leaps and twines and is invisible, overlaid with books and dark wood and his father's body.


End file.
